Duo XXX Jade
by Aoi Jade
Summary: I...erm...wrote a naughty fic...'blushes and hides her face' It's a chapter thats supost to be in my Gundam fic, but I wanted to post it to see what kind of responce I would get...uhh... yeah...DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!


Duo sighed, instantly dropping his duffle bag at the door as he stepped into his room. He rubbed at the knot of tention that was forming in his neck, dragging his feet over to his bed, nearly collapsing into the matress. All he wanted to do was sleep. For the past few weeks the only thing he had been able to do was physical training and moble suit programing, which had left him with zero energy.   
  
His eyes fell shut almost without warning as he tilted his hat over his eyes, slowly but surely drifting off into a light sleep.  
  
Between the garble of moble suit coding and the echoing voice of the sargent he could of swore he felt someone crawl into the bed next to him, but he mearly took it as his imagination....at first.  
  
A warm pair of lips slowly met with his neck and slid upward towards his ear, a silky voice whispering his name, sending a slow race of heat and chills through him. He opened his eyes slowly, staring down at Jade who wore a knowing smirk.  
  
"Hmmm.... I should of guessed it was you," He murmured, "What's wrong?"  
  
Jade made a face, tilting her head to the side, "You've been gone for almost three days straight and you dont even bother to say hi when you get home?" she asked, knocking his black cap off his head with a flick of her wrist. "You're no fun anymore, Maxwell."  
  
Duo groaned tiredly, closing his eyes again, "Sorry....'guess I forgot." he said, turning onto his side, his back facing her, "Gimme a few hours of sleep and I'll get right back to you, babe."  
  
Jade stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, trailing her finger down the middle of his back and over his slender hip. "Oh come on, Duo..... " she paused, leaning over his shoulder, gently nipping at his ear, "I've had nothing to do since you left but sit around and stratch my ass, I'm frusterated and I need your help."  
  
Duo knew what that ment, and if he wasnt so damn tired he knew for sure he would jump at her words, eager to relieve whatever 'frusteration' Jade may of had... but at this point he wasnt even sure if he could move, though the offer was as always, temping.  
  
He smiled cooly, "Isn't Wufei about due back from his training? If so maybe he can help you out...."  
  
Jade instantly wacked him in the head with the neaest pillow, spitting out a mouth full of curses.  
  
"Ok, I deserved that." he admited, with a grunt, but still not turning to face her.   
  
Jade slumped against his hip, looking up at him, "You really ARE no fun anymore......" she sighed, tracing up his leg towards his thigh.  
  
Duo jumped, yelping at the feel of her hand gently tugging at his belt, "Jaaaaade...." he whined, "Seriously....I'm too tired to do anything....."  
  
Jade stopped him shortly, pressing her lips to his, her knees on either side of his hips.   
  
Duo layed there for a moment before returning the kiss, his hands resting on the curves of her sides. Jade raised her lips from his and smirked, "Who said you had to do anything?"   
  
Without another word, or time for him to protest, Jade started unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt, a myschevious smile on her face. Duo's head rolled back on the pillows as Jade made her way down his chest, trailing light kisses aross his belly. He groaned slightly - she knew just what she was doing.   
  
For the sheer joy of teasing, she kissed her way back up his chest just as she reached the waist band of his jeans. Duo reached for her, catching the edge of her shirt and pulling it up over her head, disgaurding it on the floor. He quickly snapped the clip of her bra open, tossing the lace bra she wore on the floor with her shirt.  
  
After a few moments of teasing on Jade's part, she pinned his wrists on either side of his   
  
sides and worked her way back down his body. She let go of his hands long enough to unbutton his jeans and loosen his belt, wasting no time in inching to clothing down and off onto the floor.   
  
Duo made a sound like that similar to a growl at the feel of Jade's breath against his now stiff member.  
  
"Sadist....' he seethed through his teeth, trying his best to let her do what she pleased.  
  
"I learned from the best, Maxwell." she said, her voice low, and smokey sounding, ''Besides, your too tired to so anything, so I guess I'm gonna have to so all the work, hai?"   
  
Duo grit his teeth against the senation of Jade's mouth surrounding him, pulling his hands out of her grasp and tangling his fingers in her hair.   
  
"God... Jade....." he whispered hoarsly, trying his best to control himself. ''f--fuck... your more.... frusterated than....I thought..."  
  
Jade looked up at him, sliding her mouth away from his erection, "Mmmm.....you have no idea...." she said, her voice toned to a low purr. Her mouth surrounded him again as she took his full length into his mouth, making him want to scream.  
  
His hands caught the back of her hair, gently tugging with persistance, silently begging her to stop her torment. She loved it though - he knew how much she did. She knew this - denying him of control - was one of the few ways to really get to him, and she soaked in every moment.   
  
Duo almost screamed as she began to tear her mouth away from him again, leaving him on the edge of an orgasm. "Do you see what you do to me?" he asked, in a near cry.   
  
Jade just smiled that mysterious way and sat up, slowly pulling the zipper of her jeans down, abandoning the rest of her clothing on the floor with her lovers.   
  
"And how I love it.'' she admitted, crawling up his body, her flesh against his making him want to go insane with need.  
  
She kissed him slowly, allowing him to crush her body to his. His lips found her neck and he gently sucked before nipping at her flesh. Jade hummed a content tune, letting him have his way for a few moments.  
  
Duo's hand slid from her back to her buttocks, pressing her hips to his, needing to feel some kind of friction between them. Jade moaned lightly, Duo's member brushing the inside of her thigh.  
  
  
  
She gasped as he literaly bit down on her neck savagely. She should of been used to it by now - Duo could only take so much teasing before he went crazy.  
  
He slid up into a sitting possition, his hands clampiing on either side of Jade's hips as he caught her mouth with his.   
  
His kiss muffled the cry of pain and pleasure as he pulled her down onto his shaft, filling her with one quick motion.  
  
Jade tore her mouth from his, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her nails biting into his back as she slowly began to rock in his lap. Duo burried his face in her neck, his breath quick and hot against her skin as he muttered her name along with words of praise and moans into her ear.  
  
Jade felt chills run through her, Duo's hands exploring her back, trailing his fingertips down her spine and cupping her buttocks again, kneading the flesh under his hand. Her muslces tenced against her first climax, her orgasm bringing Duo closer to his own.   
  
He slowly took her by the shoulders, not breaking the contact by an inch, pushing her down onto her back. He then braced his arms above her thrusting as hard as he could. Jade raised her hips as he came, bringing her over the edge with him for a second time.  
  
Completely spent, Duo slid down beside her, panting. Jade looked at him, her eyes hazey as she shifted her weight and leaned her head on his shoulder, his skin damp from sweat. "Too tired, huh?" she said with a smirk.  
  
Duo looked at her from the corner of his eye, a smug look on his face. He kissed her slowly as he pulled the ruffled blanket up over thire shoulders. "You never cease to amazing me, Jade...." 


End file.
